Hitachi
Hitachi is a Japanese multinational conglomerate company which also makes elevators. Hitachi make elevators since 1910, longer than any other major Japanese elevator manufacturers. In Japan, its elevator business operates under Hitachi Building Systems Co., Ltd. (Japanese: 日立ビルシステムズ). Outside Japan, they have branches located in: *China - Hitachi Elevator (China) Co. Ltd. *Hong Kong - Hitachi Elevator Engineering (Hong Kong) Co. Ltd. *Thailand - Hitachi Elevator Thailand Co. Ltd. *Singapore - Hitachi Elevator Asia Pte. Ltd. *India - Hitachi Lift India Pvt. Ltd. Hitachi elevators in Indonesia In Indonesia, Hitachi elevators are supplied and installed by a third-party distributor called PT. Sarang Teknik Utama since in the 1960s. It is one of the oldest elevator companies that still has its business presence in the country. Unusually, unlike the other "major Japanese players" like Mitsubishi, Fujitec and Toshiba, Hitachi elevators are relatively uncommon in Indonesia. New installations and modernizations under this brand are rare in the country. They are usually found in government buildings and some office buildings which were completed in the 1980s and 1990s. 1960s This was the earliest known type of Hitachi elevator so far, which was a two-speed AC geared traction with relay controls. It used non-illuminating black buttons inside and an analogue floor indicator with illuminating circles above the door, going horizontally from the left to right. The landing call buttons were made of small, round illuminating plastic. So far, the oldest Hitachi elevators in Indonesia are from the 1960's, which were found in C.T.C Building, a derelict building in Central Jakarta. Photos of what the elevators look like from the outside can be seen below. VintageHitachi.jpg|Credit goes to Orisa's Elevatours for this very rare find. Hitachi-CTC.jpg|Credit goes to Orisa's Elevatours for this very rare find. 1970s Passenger elevators (low to mid-rise) This was their standard design of elevators back in the 1970's. It used small white buttons inside which lit up entirely when pressed as well as analogue floor indicators with illuminating squares above the door. The landing call buttons are rectangular plastic. The landing floor indicators, which were illuminating circles, were on the same panel where the call buttons were installed. In Japan, the model of this elevator is called A-Type. Hitachi did install this type of elevator in Indonesia. One of the places that once had this type of Hitachi elevator was the Hotel Mutiara Malioboro I in Yogyakarta (photos and video are shown below), but unfortunately the elevators were completely replaced into new Schindler 3300 AP MRL elevators in mid 2013. Another similar Hitachi elevator was also installed at Museum Indonesia in Taman Mini Indonesia Indah (TMII), Jakarta but that one has been replaced as well. Mutiara1.jpg Mutiara5.jpg Mutiara4.jpg Mutiara3.jpg Mutiara2.jpg The only place left with this type of Hitachi elevators in Indonesia now would be the GoSkate Building in Surabaya, which is now a semi-derelict building completed in 1979. The elevators have been slightly modernized by Pillar but still retains their original cab, including the original interior analogue floor indicator which is no longer working. Hitachi-GoSkate.jpg|Interior of the old Hitachi elevator at GoSkate Building, Surabaya. Old Hitachi TMII.jpg|Old Hitachi elevator at Museum Indonesia - Taman Mini Indonesia Indah, Jakarta. This elevator has since been replaced. 27.08.2016 STEPPED Japanese Jungle @ GoSkate Building, Surabaya (Left)|Modernized 1979 Hitachi elevator in Surabaya (video by: Reza) Freight elevators In the 1970s', Hitachi also made freight elevators with a similar design as the passenger version. The only difference for these elevators is that there is no interior floor indicator. Instead, the floor buttons functions as an analogue floor indicator which only lights up each time the car passes a floor (they don't light up when pressed). This design was used until around the early 1980's. So far the only known vintage Hitachi freight elevators in Indonesia with this design are found in Gajah Mada Plaza, Jakarta, which features a very rare vertical sliding telescoping doors. These elevators were installed in 1983 rather than in the 1970's. This is because the elevators features a 1970's design. Hitachi freight lifts GMP.jpg Gajah Mada Plaza, Jakarta Old Hitachi Traction Freight Elevator (Retake I)|1983 Hitachi freight elevators featuring a 1970s design, and very rare vertical sliding doors (video by: Sumosoftinc) 1980s Standard type Hitachi made several of this type of 1980s elevators, primarily for low to mid-rise buildings. They have square buttons that illuminates in yellow orange and analogue indicators consists of illuminating squares above the door. A few of these installations can still be found in Jakarta, such as Melawai Plaza, Gajah Mada Plaza (in the car park area), Glodok Jaya, and in the car park of Illigal's Club and Hotel Mangga Besar. Hitachi also used a different type of buttons which are rectangular plastic lit up orange on the edge/halo when pressed. These buttons are rare, and have only been spotted once in Indonesia. HitachiGlodok1.jpg HitachiGlodok2.jpg HitachiGlodok3.jpg (Video 2222) Old Hitachi Parking Lift at Gajah Mada Plaza, Jakarta (Retake 3)|1980s Hitachi elevator (standard type) Old Hitachi Parking Lifts at Illigals Hotel and Club, Jakarta|Another 1980s Hitachi elevator (standard type) Raplaz 3.jpg Raplaz 4.JPG Raplaz 5.JPG Raplaz 1.jpg Raplaz 2.jpg Merry Christmas! Old Hitachi Service Elevator at Ratu Plaza Office Tower, Jakarta R Old Hitachi Service Elevators at Ratu Plaza, Jakarta Different type Also in the 1980's, Hitachi made this type of elevators which was commonly found in luxurious buildings. This type also came out with touch sensitive buttons. The push button ones are just round plastic which illuminates entirely, while the touch sensitive ones have a stainless steel on the middle where you touch them and an illuminating halo. The floor indicators were mostly analogue which were illuminating circles, but some late model ones began to use digital segment displays. There were also round hall lanterns which lit up yellow orange and had a big arrow on them. Raplaz7.jpg Raplaz8.jpg Raplaz2.jpg Raplaz1.JPG Raplaz_8.JPG Raplaz3.jpg Raplaz4.jpg Hitachi Sentral 7.jpg Hitachi Sentral 6.jpg Hitachi Sentral 1.jpg Hitachi Sentral 2.jpg Hitachi Sentral 3.jpg Hitachi Sentral 4.jpg Hitachi Sentral 5.jpg Hitachi Sentral 9.jpg Hitachi Sentral 8.jpg Raplaz_6.JPG Raplaz_7.JPG R2 Fast Hitachi Elevators at Ratu Plaza Office Tower, Jakarta (High Zone)|1981 high-rise Hitachi elevators with touch sensitive buttons. Gajah Mada Plaza, Jakarta Old Hitachi Main Scenic Elevator|1983 Hitachi elevators with push buttons. Computer Control In 1982, Hitachi started making elevators that are fully computerized using microcomputer technologies, thus eliminating the use of old fashioned mechanical relay controls. The earliest design of this elevator was based on the standard 1980's type (see above). Sometime around the mid 1980's, Hitachi updated this design of elevator with new buttons and flashing analogue indicators inside. These indicators have small red dots which flashes when the car is moving and stop flashing once the car has stopped moving. Hitachi-FujiFilm.jpg Hitachi CC MMC.jpg Old Hitachi Traction Elevators at MMC Hospital, Jakarta|1987 Hitachi Computer Control elevator. Hitachi Traction Elevators at Pasaraya Grande Building A, Jakarta|1986 Hitachi Computer Control elevators. 1990s Early 1990s By the early 1990's, Hitachi continued using their mid 1980's "Computer Control" design but with minor changes, this time the interior floor indicator display has been redesigned to look much larger than the previous one. Most elevators during that time were using the "flashing dots" (i.e. the dot flashes when the car moves) displays just like during the mid 1980's, but some others were using digital segment displays. This was also around the time when Hitachi began using a true LED dot matrix display for the first time, and as the result, some late models were using this type of display. Also during this time, Hitachi introduced new buttons called B89 series, which are black square buttons with a yellow orange illumination in the middle and a protruding frame. These buttons were also used in this design of Hitachi elevator, but very rare. GBK3.jpg GBK1.jpg GBK2.jpg Hitachi-Indosat2.jpeg Hitachi-Indosat1.jpeg Hitachi SaptaPesona1.jpg Hitachi SaptaPesona2.jpg Hitachi SaptaPesona3.jpg|B89 series buttons. Mid to late 1990s In the mid 1990's, Hitachi updated their elevator design with the new B89 series buttons and a totally redesigned interior floor indicator displays with either a LED dot matrix or digital segment display. At the same time Hitachi also introduced another new buttons called B95 series. These are black rounded square buttons made of resin with yellow orange illumination. There are also a few elevators with this design that are still using the same type of buttons from the "Computer Control" design (such example can be seen in the last video, on the gallery below). This design was mostly used in mid to high-rise buildings. Low-rise installations with this design is pretty much unheard in Indonesia. Hitachi Parklane 1.jpg Hitachi Parklane 2.jpg Hitachi Parklane 5.jpg|B89 series buttons. Hitachi Parklane 3.jpg|Closer look of the B89 series buttons. Hitachi Parklane 4.jpg|The totally redesigned interior floor indicator. Also notice the capacity sign and the Hitachi logo. Hitachi Parklane 6.jpg Hitachi Traction Elevators at The Park Lane Jakarta|1996 mid-rise Hitachi elevator in Jakarta. Hitachi Traction Lifts - Wisma Staco, Jakarta|1990s Hitachi elevator in Jakarta (video: TG97Elevators) Hitachi Lifts at Patra Jasa Office Tower, Jakarta|Mid to late 1990s high-rise Hitachi elevators with the "Computer Control" era buttons (video by: Sumosoftinc) 2000s-current Singaporean style This is a design of Hitachi elevator that is made in Singapore (by Hitachi Elevator Asia Pte. Ltd.) since the 2000's. Notable common features found in this design are B95 series buttons, floor indicators with LED display and either a bell or electronic chime. On later batch, a floor passing beep was added and the floor number would scroll each time the elevator passes a floor. In addition, the bell chime has been replaced with an electronic chime and the LED dot matrix pattern has been simplified. Hitachi Plakun 1.jpg Hitachi Plakun 2.jpg Hitachi Plakun 4.jpg Hitachi Plakun 3.jpg Hitachi Mod PlaKun.jpg Hitachi Traction Lifts - Plaza Kuningan (North Tower), Jakarta|Singaporean style Hitachi elevator in Jakarta, which is actually a modernization of a 1980s Hitachi elevator. Hitachi Traction Elevator - Plaza Kuningan, Jakarta (Carpark)|Another Singaporean-style Hitachi elevator in Jakarta, modernized from a 1980s Hitachi elevator. Hitachi Service Lift at Patra Jasa Office Tower, Jakarta|2000s Singaporean style high-rise Hitachi elevator in Jakarta (video by Sumosoftinc) Below here is the latest batch/model of Singaporean style Hitachi elevator in Jakarta. It looks pretty much the same like the previous batch except that it has a new LED dot matrix pattern on the floor indicators. Chinese style Sarang Teknik Utama also installs Chinese Hitachi elevators which are made by Hitachi Elevator China in Guangzhou, China. It uses the B95 series buttons and floor indicators with a Mitsubishi-like LED dot matrix display; the interior floor indicator is mostly found above the door. The latest design of the China-made Hitachi elevator features new fixtures which consists of black round buttons with white illumination and floor indicators with white Mitsubishi-like LED dot matrix display. Some elevators also use B95 buttons as an option. An example of this new design of Chinese style Hitachi elevator can be found in one of the newer buildings in the Bandung Institute of Technology, which was completed in 2015. Hitachi BDG.jpg New Hitachi Carstation BDG.jpg ITB-Hitachi4.jpg ITB-Hitachi3.jpg ITB-Hitachi2.jpg CRCS1.jpg The Hitachi elevator at the National Monument (Indonesian: Monumen Nasional or Monas) was originally a Guangzhou-made unitTak Ada Manipulasi Lift Monas - Kompasdata (Indonesian) installed in the 1990's or early 2000's. However, due to frequent breakdowns, it was replaced with a brand new Singapore-made Hitachi elevatorHitachi Traction Lift/Elevator At National Monument (MONAS) Jakarta in late 2013. A video of how the previous elevator looked like before the 2013 replacement can be seen below. Notable elevator installations :Main article: List of notable Hitachi elevator installations in Indonesia Some of the notable and well known Hitachi elevators in Indonesia can be found in the locations below, most of them are in the capital city Jakarta: *Monumen Nasional (Monas), Jakarta *Sapta Pesona Building (Kementerian Pariwisata / Ministry of Tourism), Jakarta *Ministry of Home Affairs (Kementerian Dalam Negeri), Jakarta *Ministry of Foreign Affairs (Kementerian Luar Negeri), Jakarta *Ministry of Industrial (Kementerian Perindustrian), Jakarta *Ratu Plaza, Jakarta *Plaza Sentral, Jakarta *Plaza Kuningan, Jakarta *Metropolitan Medical Center (MMC), Jakarta *Gajah Mada Plaza, Jakarta List of Hitachi elevator models 1970s - 1990s No known models. 2000s - current Gearless traction (low to high-rise) Gearless traction (machine room less) Freight elevator Trivia *Hitachi is the first of the four major Japanese elevator manufacturers to enter Indonesia, followed by Mitsubishi in 1971. It is the oldest Japanese elevator manufacturer in Indonesia which still maintains its presence in the country. *It is the only one of the four major Japanese elevator manufacturers in Indonesia in which its installations and after sales related activities are still handled by a local distributor. All other companies had already left their distributors and established their own Indonesian subsidiaries; Mitsubishi formed its subsidiary in 1996, Fujitec in 1989 and Toshiba in 1998. External links *Official website *Official website (Hitachi Elevator Asia Pte. Ltd.) *Official website (Hitachi Elevator Thailand Co. Ltd.) *PT. Sarang Teknik Utama Indonesia (sole agent/distributor of Hitachi elevators in Indonesia) Category:Current elevator companies